An identification device for identifying characteristics of financial notes to be processed is required to be mounted on an equipment for processing the financial notes. For example, financial equipments, for example the cash automatic teller machine (ATM), the banknote sorter and the cash counter, are all provided with the banknote identification device for identifying information of the banknote, for example the sorts, the face value, the facing orientation and the authenticity. Specific identifiable anti-fake labels are added on the banknote during the design and print process, such that various sensors are arranged in the above banknote identification device to detect and obtain relevant information of the anti-fake labels, for example an optical image sensor is provided to obtain a surface image or a projection image of the banknote by irradiating the banknote with lights of different wave lengths, and a magnetic sensor is provided to detect a magnetic printing ink and a metal safety wire which are added on the banknote during the print process. In order to precisely identify the banknote, generally multiple optical image sensors and magnetic sensors are provided in one identifying and detecting device.
A banknote identification device is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN 1818978A, in which multiple magnetic sensors and multiple optical image sensors are alternatively provided. Referring to FIG. 1, multiple rollers 106 to 111 are provided on a conveying passage 10 of the banknote identification device 1, and two optical sensors 101, 103 and two magnetic sensors 102, 104 are alternatively provided at two sides of the conveying passage 10. When the banknote enters the banknote identification device 1 in a direction A, the optical sensor 101 is used to eliminate a deviation of the above sensors provided downstream the optical sensor 101. The optical sensor 103 is used to detect characteristics of the banknote under specific wave lengths. The magnetic sensor 102 is used to detect a magneto-impedance characteristic of the banknote, and the magnetic sensor 104 is used to detect a magnetic resistance characteristic of the banknote. Various information of the magnetic resistance is identified when the banknote passes through the above sensors in the conveying passage 10.
Various sensors are used in the banknote identification device, which may cause mutual interference between adjacent sensors, thus may cause interference for information collection and the system being unstable.
Further, during the note conveying process, the note needs to be conveyed at a high speed in the financial equipment. When the note passes through the above identification device, in which the note is clamped and conveyed by the linear conveying passage cooperating with conveying rollers, at a high speed, it is hard to avoid the note being tilted. Since the note is tilted in the identification device, the information acquired by various identification sensors has a worse regularity, which may cause a huge workload for processing the identification information.